The field of the invention relates generally to a polygonal container and, more particularly, to a non-rectangular container having a bottom wall formed from a plurality of interlocked bottom panels.
At least some known containers are four-sided and include a bottom wall formed from a plurality of interlocked bottom panels. The interlocking bottom panels enable the rectangular container to be finally formed without using adhesives and/or tapes. However, rectangular-shaped containers are oftentimes not suitable for a packaging application. Specifically, the item to be packed and shipped may not be rectangular and, therefore, a rectangular-shaped package may lack the desired space efficiency. Furthermore, a rectangular-shaped package may lack sufficient strength for stacking or bulge resistance. In these types of packaging applications, a shipping container having a non-rectangular configuration is better suited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a non-rectangular container having a bottom wall formed from interlocking bottom panels.